1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD including liquid crystal molecules with optical isotropicity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD has been widely applied to many display devices. One of the key elements of an LCD is the liquid crystal layer with liquid crystal molecules. The conventional liquid crystal molecules used in the LCD have a property of optical anisotropicity under room temperature and have oval-liked shapes. However, a type of liquid crystal molecules with optical isotropicity under room temperature, such as blue phase liquid crystal (BPLC) molecules is a new research field for LCD manufacturer. An example of the BPLC molecules is cholesteryl benzoate molecules.
Generally, in a BPLC in-plane switch (IPS) LCD panel, the panel has a black state if no voltage is supplied because of the optical isotropicity of the BPLC molecules, which is called normal black state. In contrast, when a voltage is applied to the electrodes of the BPLC IPS LCD panel, the shapes of the BPLC molecules will be deformed so as to have optical anisotropicity and birefringence, such that the panel displays a white state. However, due to compression and molecules' alignment property, the BPLC molecules also are deformed by the electrodes even no voltage is applied. The BPLC molecules near the electrodes line along the sidewalls or edges of the electrodes so that they also have oval-liked shapes with optical anisotropicity and birefringence. As a result, light leakage occurs along the edge or shapes of the electrodes when the panel is under dark state, and therefore the contrast of the display panel is influenced.